Dear Angel
by InkyHeart
Summary: Why was it that when someone purposes to you, that it's never just because they love you? "Haruhi, will you marry me?" Oh come on now, there had to be more to it then that. KyoxHaru
1. Five Years?

**Dear Angel**

Chapter 1: Five Years?

**

* * *

  
**

Five years. It had had been five years since she had seen that face. But of course, she didn't forget ever little detail of it. It was hard to when you had to spend every day of two years with the man. Not to mention she had inadvertently fell in love with him. Which was why she was so relieved when it came time for his graduation. She didn't shed a tear like the twins, who sobbed through the whole thing. She just watched the man she had accidentally fell for get up and take his diploma, and pretend like it was just any other document he was being handed.

That hadn't been the last time she had seen him though. Of course he came back like Huni and Mori did sometimes. And every time he did, she just put on a mask, that she had learned to keep up around him. Because she was just a commoner, she wasn't allowed to love him. It wasn't fair to put him into a position, that just might make him be shocked, for once.

And of course, she never did tell him. Why would she do that? Did she expect him to sweep her off her feet and marry her that second? No, he was sensible. Marrying her would hold no value, so of course he would never do that. Because Kyouya Ootori never did anything that held no merit.

So she kept it to herself. And when she had graduated, and said her last goodbyes to the club, she just told herself, she'd never see him again. Never have to put that mask up again. Never have to pretend that you loved another because that's what was expected of her, because the other was in love with her, while the one she really was in love with just sat back and watched.

Then when Tamaki married, arranged by the President, and even Suoh-san, Haruhi could breathe freely again. That had been about a month before she graduated. Tamaki had moved to France with Éclair. No he wasn't in love with her, but then again, when your married, in the upper-class, then you know you don't marry for love. You marry for value.

Five years later, Haruhi had established a nice little law firm and she worked excessively, thinking that if she didn't she might find something to complain about. Since she was pretty good at it, she made a fair amount. She definitely made more than Ranka ever did when she was a kid, so she could live a little bit more luxuriously, but then again, a commoner didn't know luxurious until they had stepped inside of a rich spoiled brat's house, like Tamaki's. Which Haruhi had.

It had been five years and of course, the only thing that could come out of her lips when she saw the painfully familiar face was, "What are you doing here?"

_Smooth Haruhi. What are you doing here? Just smooth._

"What I can't come and see my old…err… friend?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose and smiling that, oh so heartbreakingly breath taking smile.

"No. Not you, if it was Tamaki, or the twins, or even Mori-senpai, then maybe, but not you Senpai." She told him narrowing her eyes. Haruhi may have been oblivious but she wasn't stupid. Kyouya was here for something. And it wasn't just for reminiscing about the good ol' days.

"Fine then. I'm here to offer you a proposition." He told her. She raised her eye brows in a curious manner and studied him for a short bit. He didn't seem to be hiding anything. She looked around, no hidden cameras, no blond hair sticking out randomly telling her that the old Club was going to jump up out of nowhere and yell surprise.

"Well, make your offer." She said bluntly to him after a few moments. Kyouya wasn't known for beating around the bush, and she had no idea what he was stalling to. It wasn't like him to work up to something, he liked to take it quickly, because to him, time is money.

"Haruhi, will you marry me?" He asked.

Time stopped for just a moment, and my masked slipped. she was in shock. The man Haruhi had been in love with for seven somewhat years, the one who had no idea that she had loved him for as long as she had, just asked me the words that she had dreamed of him saying, so many times.

When she saw the look on his face though, all thoughts of him ever loving her disappeared. Of course he could never love her. She was just some commoner after all. Just some smart girl that happened to get into the same school as him. Some girl who had happened to go looking for a quiet place to study, and ended up breaking a vase that had made her spend two years with him.

"Why do you want me to marry you Kyouya, there's more to it." She asked, recovering her mask of little emotion. He sighed and looked at her. She hated it when he looked at her like that. Like he could see right through her mask. Like he knew she was in love with him, and not Tamaki. Like he knew just what to say to make her say yes, which he probably did.

"Honestly? I need to get married. And my father said I can either find someone to marry, or I can marry on of his bimbos." He said his own mask breaking slightly as he made a face at the mention of the women his father would choose for Kyouya. Haruhi sighed. He had said the right thing. Well not the right thing, but he said what it was to make her say yes. She can't say no to him, when he's asking something like that of her.

"I thought of you first when he said that, so I came to you first. If you say no, then I'll find someone else, but Haruhi, think about it like this, you'll have all the wealth and security of an Ootori, and you'll be able to see the Twins, Tamaki, and Huni and Mori, as often as you like, because you'll be able to go with them on their vacations. It wouldn't be so bad to be married to me… " He said almost pleading with her.

She had just stopped moving all together. He was doing it again, making her want to flinch. But Haruhi knew better then to show weakness in front of him. Of course she'd say yes, but he didn't need to know that. She kind of liked hearing him plead with her. What drove her over the edge, was when he pulled out a ring and got down on one knee.

Kneeling Kyouya spoke, "Please Haruhi? I'd rather not marry someone that makes me uncomfortable when they enter the room." He told her looking her in the eye. Looking past all those walls she had built up so long ago. All those walls that were made to keep her sane. For a second, she thought he could read her mind, which was screaming yes.

With her mask securely in place she finally spoke.

"Oh shut up and give me the damn ring." She said with a small smile. Maybe she loved him, while he didn't love her, but she couldn't help it. Had he asked her anything else, it would have been a faster yes. Haruhi Fujioka… soon to be Ootori, loved Kyouya, and could not refuse him. She never had been able to.

Kyouya grinned at her. He put the ring on her left hand, and she looked at it making a face at the diamond size. He kissed her cheek and said, "Get used to it." Which made her make another face. "Tell me again what the pros are of this?" She asked with a small smile looking up at him.

Kyouya just shook his head with his famous smirk. Haruhi shrugged, it couldn't be that bad could it? She was just marrying him… Randomly… Without anyone knowing that she even harbored feelings for him… Including him… Great. This was going to be a long life.

Haruhi rand a hand through her hair. It had grown since they had seen each other last. But She still liked to keep it rather short. After the Host Club she had decided that she wanted to look like a girl. Maybe so she wouldn't get trapped into doing that for any longer, maybe just because she had gotten so used to the boys and girls there that she felt like she needed to show her real sex. She wasn't quite sure. But at a compromise, she kept it at her shoulders.

Kyouya looked at her. It was one of those looks. The kind he gave her when he was thinking about something, that involved her. The last time she had seen that, he had invited her out to dinner with his family and co-workers, because he needed a date.

Thinking about it, this was kind of like that. Except more so, because she would be living with him.

Oh dear God. Living with Kyouya. Haruhi nearly sighed of happiness right there. But that would have given away her happy thoughts.

"Oh, knowing you, it hadn't even crossed your mind, but just so you know, Ootori's don't do divorce." He said. She bit her lip. Of course it hadn't crossed her mind. She was in love with him, and he thought she'd want a divorce to get out of it? And she thought he was smart.

"Hadn't crossed my mind. My family's the old fashioned kind." She said and he just nodded at her. The look he was giving her made her want to run into his arms and just stay there. Made her want to find out what it felt like to kiss him. Which she'd learn soon anyway, but that second, she really wanted to kiss him.

Looking slightly flustered he checked his watch. "Okay, so can I meet you after you get out of here so we can go tell everyone the news?" He asked her. That was strange. He rarely asked something like that. Normally it was an order. Haruhi shrugged.

"Sure, I was just going to go home and eat. I get out at six." She said with her normal semi-apathetic smile. He nodded writing it down on his clipboard. That dammed clipboard. Kyouya had brought that thing with him everywhere when he was in high school, Haruhi didn't know why she had thought that that had changed.

"Okay I'll pick you up at six then. What's your dress size, you'll need something formal to wear." He asked her and she gave it to him. Luckily she was a small little size 2. It helped that she didn't eat very much, and she walked everywhere. But genes helped. Haruhi had always been small. It was pretty nice, because she never had to find someone to make her a dress, it was always just go find something from the store.

Before he left though he did something more rash then she thought he had in him. But she had learned before to never underestimate and Ootori. Why should she start now, while she was kissing him? The few seconds she felt his lips on her own she felt something slip. But whether it was his mask, hers, or both she didn't know.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That was really fun to write. Review?**


	2. Not Quite As Expected

**Dear Angel**

Chapter 2: Not Quite As Expected

* * *

Six-o-clock came a lot faster then Haruhi expected. She had been expecting it to go slowly because of how anxious she was. She had only gotten a glimpse at his family, never really met them. Any of them for that matter. Except maybe one of his brothers when she went to the hospital. Though she wasn't quite sure. It made her nervous. So nervous that Haruhi had been running through her etiquette lessons that Kyouya and Tamaki had given her when Tamaki had invited her over for dinner. At the time Haruhi had found it incredibly boring but now when it actually mattered to her, she was just glad that someone had actually taught her.

The clock chimed five-forty-five. Fifteen minutes. It made her itch knowing that it was do or die, tonight. Kyouya had promised her they would like her before he left, but that didn't let her relax. Not that Kyouya was ever wrong, but about his own family, or his overconfidence in her, well there is a first for everything.

Not a minute after the belle had chimed five-forty-five, a small knock on the door to her office sounded throughout the room. It made Haruhi jump a mile high. Putting her mask on quickly she took a deep breath and answered it.

There was Kyo, in a suit and holding a shopping bag. Haruhi sighed and grabbed the bag. "I'll be out when I'm dressed." And shut the door in his face. She closed the blinds and quickly, or well as quickly as you can change into formal wear, changed into the dress, hosiery and shoes that were in the bag. She also found a necklace and looked at it. Then looked for the price tag. Smart Kyouya, take the tags off first.

Instead of arguing the case she fastened the necklace around her neck. It was a beautiful emerald, traced in silver in the shape of a heart. Kyo was being so sweet, how could she say no to him if he kept this up? It made her sigh. What was she doing? She was getting married.

Haruhi shrugged, it hadn't really sunk in yet. For the most part she was wondering what Ranka would say. He'd probably be ecstatic, Kyouya always his favorite. He didn't even bother to hide his sadness when she told him that her and him were no longer in contact.

Nor did he hide his joy when Tamaki moved to France with Éclair. But then again, when Haruhi got home, she let her mask fall off and show that she was relieved that he was no longer an issue. Sure she was sad he left, because in a weird way she had grown attatched to his antics, but after that, she no longer had to pretend to like him. She just had to pretend she didn't love Kyo.

After she was dressed she just sat there for a moment. It was weird to think that she was going to be married to one of the richest, most brilliant people in the world. And he had no idea that she was in love with him. He'd figure it out sooner or later she guessed, because Haruhi couldn't keep the mask up for long periods of time and they would be living together. In the same house. Presumably in the same room, which meant in the same bed.

At the thought Haruhi turned about seven different shades of red. She couldn't help the thoughts, but she tried to distract her mind from going there.

Letting out a breath and leaving her mask behind for once she opened the door and stood in the doorway, looking at the man, who was right there, looking to be pacing. When he stopped and looked at her though, the look in his eyes made her breath stop. He was shocked. But then again, Haruhi guessed anyone would be shocked. Anyone but the Twins, who liked to play the game called, "Let's dress Haruhi until she screams."

And during that game, Haruhi had long since decided she'd just give them what they wanted and pray it ended quickly. They always gave her good food as payment. But she was there favorite model, and sometimes, or well, most of the time she got free clothes out of it. A lot of it stuff she'd never wear, but she kept it in her closet anyway for just in case.

Kyouya had a look on his face that seemed to be a mix between shock, and…was that lust Haruhi detected? It made her want to squirm, but that would be giving him what he wanted. And unless he asked, she'd never let that happen. Just because she couldn't verbally say the word no to him, didn't mean she couldn't pretend she didn't know what he wanted.

"You look…" He finally said with me just standing there. I felt violated with the looks he was giving me. It made me think of that night on the beach. She hadn't received a look like that from Kyouya since that time. A thought to repeat the words she had said that night crossed her mind, but it would be irrelevant to the current situations, so she saved it.

"Am I acceptable?" She asked and she saw a thought flash in his eyes. Wondering what it was she took a step closer. Normally she wasn't the type to do this, but she really wanted to know what he was thinking. Standing right in front of him she looked up with her big questioning eyes.

Clearing his throat slightly he jerked his head into a nod. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, like he did when something bothered him. Haruhi wondered what it was that was bothering him, and wondered if her perfume was too strong. She took a deep breath and her eyes almost widened. The scent was intoxicating. Kyouya's scent made her want to just stand there forever. Just like that. It bothered her. She wasn't supposed to feel like that, engaged or not, their relationship _was_ still for business purposes only.

"Tamaki would kill to see you like this right now." He simply said and she sighed. Pinched her nose and shook her head. He had just ruined the moment, by bringing him up. Haruhi had almost forgot about him, and the rest of the Club. What was she going to tell them? She knew how much they wanted her to marry for love. In fact Tamaki had told her that he would have married her if his Father, or his Grandmother had aloud it. But Chairmen Suoh wanted to reunite Mother with Son, and Haruhi wasn't going to stand in the way,

Éclair had known all along too. That Anne-Sophia was Tamaki's mother. It was why she pushed it so hard that they needed to be married. And finally Tamaki gave in and married Éclair. But not without telling Haruhi his real feelings. Haruhi didn't say anything and everyone just thought she was in pain because he was leaving.

No she hadn't jumped for joy or anything when he left. She was genuinely sad. But she was also relieved. No more mask. At least for the time being. She never was as good at the famous mask as the one who taught her. But she only ever wore it for him anyway, so it wasn't all that unusual.

When she looked back at Kyouya she saw that he noticed what he had said. His eyes held an unspoken apology and Haruhi just shook her head. "What do you think Kyouya, I don't care what Tamaki thinks, I'm not marrying him." She said with a bit of force. She saw the shock in his features, seemed like he had left his mask behind too. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he wasn't quite sure how. Instead he leaned in real close like he was going to kiss her.

"You look amazing. Maybe unacceptable, because I don't want my brothers seeing you." He said into her ear. Haruhi's eyes widened and she bit her lip. That was out of character for him. Of course her marrying him is out of character for her. But she loved him. Even if he could never love her. And she didn't care. She had finally gotten what she had dreamed about for years.

* * *

"Welcome to the Ootori main house." A voice from outside of Haruhi's head finally said. Kyouya and her had sat in silence in the limo as it drove to his estate. She let out a shallow breath and took a deep one in. He leaned in next to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry, you'll do fine." It made her shiver. The air in her ear, not that he was talking to her. Because that _couldn't_ be it.

The door opened and Kyouya got out first. Then he helped the girl who was trying to compose herself out of the car. He just smirked a little bit and held her hand to the door, which he opened. They were greeted by hundreds of people. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration, but still, there were a lot of people. For a split second she thought she saw One of the twins, Kaoru to be exact, because the hair was red, not brown, like Hikaoru's was now. At least, she thought so. But it was true, she hadn't seen them for a month or two. They were probably too busy to play dress up.

Not that Haruhi was complaining.

She nudged Kyouya for a second, curious if it _was_ one of the twins she had seen. But he hadn't noticed. He was talking to someone. Though he had touched her arm, to tell her she was being introduced.

"Hello." She said with a small smile. The person looked at her approvingly. Which made her feel pretty good, but she also figured they hadn't found out she was a commoner yet. That made her want to sigh but she just kept on smiling, like it wasn't the worst thing she could have been doing right then. When they went away to talk to someone else she tried to get her question in. But again, they were bombarded by people, congratulating the two happy love birds.

_Right. Love birds. _Haruhi thought bitterly. She couldn't help it. She despised many people in the room, simply for the fact that they probably saw more of the man who had his arm wrapped around her waist, then even she had in the last few years. It was a wonder she still felt the same way after all those years. But then again, she had no interest in anyone else since him, and not from lack of trying, just she never saw anyone the way she saw him.

The thought made her slightly depressed. Shaking it off she finally asked him, "Is the Club here Kyouya?"

"Yeah they're all here. Tamaki wasn't too happy with me. But he came anyway." He spoke with a slight bit of venom in his voice, and it made her curious just how unhappy Tamaki had been. Knowing him they'd gotten into a fight, made Tamaki cry, and then he still decided to grace them with his presence. So much for having fun tonight.

"Oh." Was all she said before she was whisked away to meet more people. So many people, so little space for names. Kyouya helped her out a lot, repeating their names whenever it seemed appropriate. But she was still having trouble concentrating on the people who were shaking her hand and congratulating her. Her mind was else where all together.

Soon enough the Twins, who until then had kept themselves far from her, showed up. _Finally faces I know, and names I can remember._ She looked at Hikaoru, who in their first year had confessed his love to her, and Haruhi, not so politely turned him down. She didn't want to loose him as a friend. And she thought that if anything were to happen to their relationship, there would be nothing left. Not even friendship. He looked kind of depressed, put out. She wondered if it was because he still had feelings for her. On the inside she hoped not, and on the outside, she pretended not to notice. Kaoru was jumping over details of a wedding dress and scrutinizing the dress she had on.

"Told you it would look wonderful on her. But no, you kept insisting on the red one. Glad I shoved this one in his hands last second." Kaoru was rambling on about the dress. At this Haruhi raised her eyebrows and looked at Kyouya. He just shrugged and looked at them.

"They knew what would look good, and what wouldn't." He said seemingly simply, but Haruhi had figured out a long time before, that nothing was ever as it seemed with Kyouya. Guessing he wasn't going to elaborate any better she shrugged it off. What did she care if the Twins were dressing her, even if without her knowing/ not all that unusual. The snuck over and put clothes in her closet all the time, taking all of her old clothes so she couldn't simply ignore them. They had even gotten good enough to know where she would hide the clothes and take those as well. She almost stopped hiding the clothes, since there was really no point, but she didn't. She really didn't care enough.

The twins disappeared all to quickly for Haruhi's taste. What surprised her was who they met with next. Chairmen Suoh, was standing there, with his son's shoulder in his hand and his son staring directly at her, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at all. Suoh smiled at her and Kyouya and nodded at them in a respectful manner. Last time she had talked to the Chairmen, other than graduation, was when Haruhi and everyone had stormed into the place, demanding information.

But that had been six years before, and the little annoyance was out of his system. Now that he was in a room full of people, he acted calm and normal. Tamaki on the other hand just kept staring. Occasionally looking at her hand, which had been put into on of Kyouya's hands. The diamond seemed to be screaming, 'look at me, look at me!' And there was nothing she could do after that point. She had already said yes, there was no going back now.

"Tamaki will you quit that, your making my Fiancé nervous." Kyouya said with a smile in his voice. Haruhi wondered if he was happy because he had finally beaten Tamaki at something fair. Even if it wasn't really all that fair for her, or for Tamaki since he had been forced into marriage to Éclair. So not really fair, but still, he won something. Haruhi fidgeted at the word like hearing that someone had gotten the plague. What was worse was that it was her, and it was for life.

Maybe it wasn't so bad being married to Kyouya Ootori.

Then again, Haruhi had learned long ago, to expect the unexpected from him.

But what _did_ she expect? Did she expect him to fall in love with her? No. Did she expect him to treat her right? No, she _knew_ he would. He wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Did she expect him to understand her feelings when the truth finally came out? Maybe. To that she had no answer. Because she could honestly say that she had no clue what he saw in her. Or what he saw her as. A girl obviously or he wouldn't be marrying her, but did he see her as more than just the girl he had to spend two years with? Or just some girl he was comfortable around?

Questions zoomed through her head, which was what was really making her uncomfortable. Not Tamaki's gaze, she had learned to push the annoyance that brought her elsewhere quickly. No it was the uncertainties she had about what she was basically jumping into.

To put it bluntly, she was getting married, and she was scared shitless.

Tamaki finally regained composure after being smacked on the head by his father and he said something along the lines of, 'Congratulations, you win.' And walked off, to where Haruhi could only assume to get a drink.

When she looked at Kyouya she saw a bit of hurt in his eyes. Which was definitely not what she had expected. Haruhi was about to ask him what was wrong, but bit her tongue. Even if he would tell her, for an Ootori, there is no PDE.

Public

Display of

Emotion.

Not ever. Not unless it was enthusiasm, or affection towards wives, girlfriends, or dates. Or in their case Fiancés. They never ever showed their true emotions, especially if someone could see. The few times she had seen Kyouya show much emotion they had been either alone, or alone with the Club. He was pretty sure He showed emotion to Tamaki, since they were friends, but that was about it.

The thought made her sad.

Dear God she needed a drink, if she was getting mushy over this, something was really starting to get her. She gently pulled Kyouya in the direction of the refreshments. Grabbing something that was probably, and hopefully spiked she took a sip. Definitly alcohol. Perfect.

_Cling. Cling. Cling._

A sound made its way through everyone in the rooms ears as it called attention to its maker. An Ootori, Kyo's father perhaps, made a throat clearing sound and his voice carried through the room.

"I thank you for coming to this little," Haruhi made a face, "get together. My son Kyouya, as you probably already know has found a wife, and is engaged to Haruhi Fujioka." A brief applause during which a sniffle sounded. The eye roll came instinctively, but Kyo still squeezed my arms and shook his head with a smile.

"The 'Save the Dates' will be sent out soon, expect it in the mail if you plan on attending. If you don't get one let us know." Unsure of the actual date of the wedding there wasn't much else he could say. "Congratulations, and welcome to the family Haruhi." He said without much enthusiasm.

People clapped and once again the couple was bombarded.

* * *

Maybe two hours later it was finally over. Kyouya was definitely buzzed at the latest, though maybe more, Haruhi couldn't really tell, he didn't act that much differently. Haruhi herself had only had the one drink so she was completely sober. They arrived at a hotel. Why they couldn't just go home, Haruhi didn't understand until she looked up. So that was it.

The sky was dark and looked like very high chance of thunder storms. The idea made Haruhi clutch some of the fabric of her dress. Kyouya noticed and rubbed her arm, "It's alright. I'm right here." He said. Not that he would understand just how that helped her. The driver let them out and drove off with a wave from Kyo.

After he had purchased a room they went quickly to it. First thing he did was shut the curtains tight. Then he turned on all the lights, so even if you saw a bit of a flash of lightening, you wouldn't really see it. Then he turned on the tv. Hoping you wouldn't be able to hear the thunder over it.

But when a crack came Haruhi was in the air, scrambling to get under the covers of the one bed that was in the room. Kyouya got on the bed after taking his shirt and tie off. He could feel her trembling under the bed spread. So he sat there rubbing what he was really hoping was her head.

Soon enough Haruhi had drifted off to sleep leaving Kyouya there to think.

He was really getting married to her? A commoner. An extraordinarily gifted commoner. No ordinary commoner would be able to stand a night like that. But she made it out without so much as a scratch. She really had done well. When they got out of there and Kyouya looked up, he figured he owed it to her to at least stay with her through it. So to the hotel they went. He could tell it confused her, but when she looked up she seemed to understand.

Haruhi was really the only person who he let his mask down around. It seemed fitting that he was finally getting married to her. Back in the old days when it was always her and Tamaki, Kyouya had actually had a fight with him over it. He told Tamaki that if he loved her so much, then he should just marry her.

Of course the stupid blond prince went and asked his father, and was rejected, only to find his father had been planning other things. Something in Kyouya deflated that day. Maybe it was relief. Why he felt relieved that Tamaki couldn't marry Haruhi, he couldn't explain. But he had felt relieved. But that, he never told anyone. He doubted he ever would.

So when Tamaki showed up this evening, Kyouya had to fight to keep his composure. He was ready to bite the blonde's head off. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. Tamaki had been his friend for years. Since Tamaki had moved to Japan. Now he got the instinct to want to destroy him?

What was different?

What had changed?

He looked down at the girl who had now cuddled up to him. He knew what was different, and he knew what had changed.

And when he admitted it to himself, he might admit it to Haruhi.

* * *

**A/N: Aww. **

**Thank you for reviewing, keep it up and I'll try to keep the chapters steady. I have no current plot line so I'm seeing where this goes! ~Ink**


	3. Haruhi: A Woman!

**Dear Angel**

Chapter 3: Haruhi; a _Woman?_

_

* * *

  
_

When Haruhi awoke she had her arms wrapped around a skinny torso. This was one of those times that you really don't know where you are, or who you were sleeping next to. She decided to investigate by looking at the head of the body her arms were locked around. Black hair. All in his face, since there was only one explanation it had to be Kyouya. But why was she sleeping with him? She still had her clothes on… A dress?

Oh…

Right…

She was engaged to Kyouya Ootori.

Talk about a wake up call.

Slightly scared to wake the Shadow King up she just laid there, hoping that he'd wake up and let her arms go. At least now was finally a good time to think.

Haruhi Fujioka.

Haruhi Ootori?

It didn't sound too bad. She'd have to get used to it, she was going to have it for the rest of her life. The last name, the money, the man. Haruhi couldn't figure out what was the weirdest to her. The fact that the Shadow king had asked her to marry him, or that she had said yes, knowing that she said yes to her emotions not her rational thoughts.

Of course she wanted to marry him. She was in love with him. But was it the right thing to do? She'd be hurting a few people. And she knew it. She knew it before Tamaki had bitterly accepted defeat the night before. She wasn't aware that Hikaoru had still harbored feelings for her, but his expression was pretty much a dead give away. It made her want to comfort him, but she knew that Kaoru would do a better hob of that anyway.

Was it fair to all the girls who had fawned over him, ever that this little commoner was getting married to him? No not really. There were so many girls out there who would have suited him better all around. When he said he wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone else though, he ripped the walls around her heart down.

But she had learned her mask from the best.

The question was, would she be able to hide her feelings until he might be okay with them? If that was ever?

No probably not.

If she wasn't terrified of waking the sleeping figure up, she would have audibly sighed. She looked at him. It was a wonder she hadn't told him already. With everything he was doing, he was making it difficult to keep her mask up.

And Haruhi had a sneaky suspicion he knew he was doing it too.

Well two can play at that game. If he was going to rip her mask off and destroy her walls, she was going to do the same to him. She wondered for a moment how long he had kept those up. Sure it was difficult to be an Ootori, especially the third son. Everyone expected him to sit by and watch, and then after all that, the expected so much more of him then they did of his brothers. Because it was no longer about living up to them. It was about beating them.

That much Haruhi understood from what he had told her, and what everyone else had told her over the two, three years they had all been together.

Haruhi honestly did love the Host Club. Even though she had paid off the debt before Tamaki and Kyouya had graduated, she stayed with them, both earning money and staying with the few people she was friends with, and the few people that truly accepted her as a friend at Ouran. It was difficult to make friends there, but she had done it by total accident.

It was really something that they had accepted her so fully as one of them after such a short amount of time. Three of them had even fallen in love with her. She remembered the kiss Kaoru had given her the day they went to the carnival. It was on the cheek, but she also knew it meant more. She hadn't at the time. At the time she was genuinely confused. But she figured it out. She was a smart girl, if anything she was just oblivious.

But of course with her luck, she had fallen for one of the ones who's heart she hadn't captured herself. And even if she had his heart, she knew it wouldn't have worked out anyway, because again, he was an Ootori.

So maybe that itself was why she was so confused by the fact that she wore a diamond around her left ring finger. Because she had known that even if he had loved her nothing would have ever helped make it work. It was impossible.

If it was so impossible though, why was she laying there?

There really had to be more to it then just what he had said. There was always more to it. With rich kids, 'Will you marry me?' Always meant so much more than it sounded.

Finally she felt stirring. He sleepily moved a hand through his hair, moving it out of his face. He grabbed his glasses off the counter next to the bed and put them on then sleepily looked at Haruhi, who had chosen to feign sleep. He shook his head and quickly and sneakily removed Haruhi's limbs, and his own from each others bodies.

He got up and went over to his laptop.

Haruhi rolled her eyes to herself, always working. She wondered how much of the time that man actually slept. Because it really couldn't be all that often.

Yawning she stretched at sat up. She fixed her dress because it was all moved around in weird ways, and sleepily said something along the lines of good morning.

"'Morning." He replied dully. Not even looking over at her. She grimaced. He really never showed emotion did he? Not unless he was caught off guard. Well she'd just have to try a little bit harder wouldn't she?

She got up and looked around. It was a pretty nice hotel. She scanned Kyouya and realized for the first time since she woke up – she really was oblivious – that he was half naked. He had no shirt on. At all. It made her eyes widen just a little bit. His bare back was to her and she was glad she couldn't see her. The face she had on was a dead giveaway at her emotions. So instead of taking the chance that he'd catch her she ran into the bathroom, saying something about taking a shower.

When she got in there she looked in the mirror. Her face was all red and her eyes were wide and she was breathing hard. She turned on the shower quickly not wanting him to hear her breathing patterns.

Kyouya though had noticed her dead stop. He didn't really know why but he had heard her just stop moving. Then the tension in the air tripled and she raced for the bathroom. He wondered greatly what had happened but he couldn't figure it out. It wasn't like she had never seen them without their shirts on.

His mind wandered to their honeymoon at the mention of shirtless ness and his face reddened.

Maybe that was what she had thought about.

Kyouya may have been a ladies man, but he also had honor to himself, he was saving himself till marriage. He thought about that night at the beach. He had known that he was doing it to teach her a lesson, but he wondered what he would have done had her reply been any different.

Probably nothing. Probably just got up and said something about how she needed to be able to protect herself, and then walk out of the room. Much like he actually had done.

Held no merit to him? It did, but it was an emotional merit, nothing more. And he knew better than to play with emotions. So he just pretended even to himself that nothing would have happened anyway. Nothing at all.

He listened to the sound of the water running. Again thoughts filled his head about a certain brown haired girl, that even though they were engaged, still made him turn about seven different shades of red. He took a deep breath and blinked. He really had to get a hold of himself. He was engaged to the woman, it was perfectly normal…

Okay, that was a lie. Until lately he had barely let himself think of her as a woman, let alone his wife, or as a _woman. _It made him get all tense thinking about her like that. If Tamaki could read minds, well a fight would probably have ensued.

Especially when she was in that dress. Oh man did the twins do a great job. When he saw it he thought it'd be good, but when he saw it _on_ _her _he nearly jumped her right then and there. Which is why he had said what he did, because he really didn't want his brothers, married old men, to be thinking of _his fiancé in that way._

But he took her anyway, not having much time to find a more suitable dress, at least one that wouldn't make all of the men in the room drool. At the same time though, it proved that he had picked a suitable wife, because in his world, appearances were _everything._

It of course didn't help that the whole time he had to keep his eyes off of her or he himself might start drooling, but they happened to do particularly well, which surprised him greatly. Not that Haruhi had done well, no, she had practice from before, but that _he_ had done well keeping his mask together while holding onto a woman like her. When he had stolen glances at her it was a wonder he didn't just…

No. Not going to think like that yet. He had to wait, before he could tell her that he actually might sort of harbor feelings for her. Because he had to let her warm up to the idea that they'd be together for the rest of their lives, then maybe she'd warm up to the idea that he might possibly actually _like_ her.

Kyouya refused to use the other 'L' word. Because of course he didn't feel that strongly about her. But he did kind of sort of maybe might _like_ her. She was after all a woman, and she had spent most of high school with him, and she was one of the only people he let his mask drop around. But to think of Kyouya Oortori… l-o-v-e-i-n-g somebody, was just ridiculous.

He heard the shower stop and he looked over towards a mirror. He looked normal and he put his gaze back onto his laptop. When she stepped out in a towel his mask went up straight away.

"Do you have any clothes of mine or small-ish clothes I can borrow?" She asked and he whipped out his phone. He pressed the speed button three and it called the twins.

"Can you two get Haruhi some regular casual wear? Needs to be here five minutes ago." He said quickly and snapped the phone shut. Haruhi sat on the bed patiently waiting and it took all of Kyouya's will power not to look her way. He kept his gaze locked on the computer screen as he surfed around not really needing to do anything, but needing to do something to take his mind away from the mostly naked girl behind him.

He felt eyes on him and realized he still had no shirt on. He cleared his throat and got up, avoiding looking in Haruhi's direction for any period of time longer then a millisecond. He grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up quickly, not wanting Kaoru to walk in and see him without a shirt on and her with nothing but a towel on. That would lead to awkward questions.

They heard a knock on the door and he opened it to find Kaoru standing there with a bag in his hand. He tried to come in but Kyouya stopped him. "Thank you." He quickly said and shut the door in the red head's face. He held his hand out in the direction of Haruhi with the bag in his hand. She took it and went back into the bathroom to change.

Kyouya let out a deep breath and cursed to himself. It was getting harder not to show immediate affection towards her. Much, much harder. At this rate he'd use the cursed 'L' word before they even have the chance to get her a wedding dress. Which reminded him, they'd have to start planning soon. They'd need to find a home, but Kyouya was pretty sure they'd just take over one of the many estates that the Ootori's owned. They had another one in town, in case of emergencies. Never had to use it for that, but sometimes Kyouya went there to get away from his family.

Haruhi stepped out with a grimace. She had on a pink spaghetti strap tank top, and a black shirt. And for shoes they had given her a pink pair of converse with white ankle socks. It was weird to see her like that after seeing her dress like a boy for so long. He could even make out a little bow on the side of the skirt that she had tried to hide with the shirt. It made him smirk.

Haruhi growled at his smirk. She thought he was getting way to much enjoyment out of the Twins' choice in casual wear. It made her annoyed. She threw the bag at him, "Got some stuff for you too." She said quickly at his expression. He looked in it and sure enough it had a tee shirt and jeans. It had been a while since he had worn a casual outfit. But then again, if Haruhi was going casual, why not Kyouya?

So Kyouya went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes that were in the bag. When he stepped out Haruhi's eyes gave him a once over by instinct. For Kyouya the same thing took over and he replied to the gaze with, "Like what you see?" And as soon as he said it though he regretted it slightly. It made her grin though, so he was happy, because Haru was happy.

_Haru? Where did that come from?_

Kyouya shook his head with a smirk and pretended like hadn't jus thought that. She just stood there with a slight blush on her face. He took that moment to really look at her. She really was beautiful. She had shoulder length hair now, shorter than her middle school days but longer than her days as a host. When she had on girly clothes, no one could mistake her for a boy. No one unless they were blind. He figured even if she still had short hair no one would even think twice about her being a girl.

The thought made Kyouya angry. Sure he had used her boyishly handsome looks while he was the Host Club's manager, but now that he didn't need her to be a boy, it made him angry to think that anyone ever had though of her as a boy. Kyouya knew the instant he saw her (and before of course) that she was a girl, and he really was surprised it had taken the others so long to realize it. At the time he didn't really care. She looked like a boy, she could be a Host, to earn the money back the easy way instead of being a dog.

Maybe it was the fact that she really was beautiful even before when she had short hair, he had thought she was good looking. Maybe that was why he got angry when people mistook her for a boy. Maybe it was because he had feelings for her, or maybe it was just because he hated it when people showed dimwittedness. He decided it was the second one mostly because he still didn't really want to admit that he saw her like that. He knew he did, but he didn't have to admit it just yet.

Haruhi felt like she was being interrogated silently. She felt Kyouya's eyes glide over her, like he was thinking about something that included her. Which by his expression was probably true, but that was completely beside the point. Haruhi wanted to know what he was thinking. His expression was contemplative. It made her wonder what was going on behind his walls.

"What are you thinking?" Haruhi challenged. It was a simple question, but the answer revealed a lot about him. Whether or not he was a liar, or whether he liked her at all, whether their relationship was pointless.

"About how you look." He answered easily. It wasn't such a bad thing. He was engaged to the woman for gods sake. What was so wrong with thinking about how your fiancé looked?

But Haruhi took it the other way. She believed he was thinking about how she didn't fit in with his family. How bad she looked. And it made her feel self conscious. She wondered what about her wasn't good enough for him. But would she voice these questions? Of course not. She was a little more sensible than that.

"About how _good_ you look, Haruhi." He said softly, moving closer to her. Damn it. He had seen her feelings. Where was her mask when she needed it? But she just couldn't find it to put up. Her walls were starting to shake. Everything that held her from telling him how much she loved him was starting to leave her.

He was still inching closer. And there was barely centimeters left between them. He was so close she could feel his warmth. The scent made her head spin. Why was he doing this to her? He knew she was going to slip soon.

Why was she doing this to him? Did she know how much she drove him crazy? Why was he still going forward when he knew he was going to slip up, like he had done before. He could remember the kiss they had shared the day before. It nearly drove him crazy to think that she had this much power over him. He was starting to loose control. He leaned in and smelled her perfume. Or maybe it wasn't perfume. Maybe it was just her regular scent. It smelled like those Cherry Blossoms.

She looked so fragile. Like if he moved wrong she'd break. Her face was so close. All she had to do was twitch and they'd be kissing. Kyouya left it to her to make the move as he stayed perfectly still, his eyes looking into those big brown eyes of hers.

He was so close. All she had to do was move, even slightly towards him and they'd be kissing. Why was he doing this to her? If he didn't feel the same way she felt about him, then why would he play with her like this?

And she moved.

She really couldn't help it. The way he was so close intoxicated her. It was like he was willing her to move forward, to play the game with him. She wanted to say no, to tell him to stop playing with her like a marionette, but somewhere in her, she didn't really mind that he was using her. Because he was using her in a way that gave her what she wanted. Her lips were pressed up against his and she could feel the passion in him wreak havoc between the two.

The way he acted told her she was just a toy.

But the way he kissed told her he loved her.

So which was it?

Haruhi tore away first. Finally finding a little bit of control she just stood there, waiting for him to do something. Anything. Anything but just stand there with that confused look on his face. She opened her mouth to ask him something, but then closed it, not really wanting to say it all that much. She sighed and moved her arms to hug him.

And there she was, holding him like she never wanted to leave. He put his arms around her like he too wanted to never let her go. Why they were acting so perfectly without an audience baffled him. They were acting like a real couple. Practice maybe? If that was the case, they really didn't need the practice, they were already so good at the real thing. Maybe she was just trying to be a good fiancé.

Who knew the real reason?

Breaking the silence Kyouya finally said, "Today we'll go around town. Get you some new clothes, shoes, and your hair done. You have to look the part." He said and winced at the last part. He didn't mean it to come out like that. He felt her move slightly and then they let go of each other. She smiled up at him and nodded. But even he knew how fake the smile was. It was her Host smile. The one she put on even when the idea made her want to throw up.

He wondered how many times he had seen her real smile.

* * *

They landed in Paris a few hours later. The limo picked them up at the air port and took them to the first place. The beauty salon. The lady who owned it was a close friend with Kyouya's sister, so that was normally where they went. Along the way Haruhi and he had discussed things about being a first class citizen. How to act, how not to act. How to pretend. Blah blah blah. For Haruhi it was mostly review. She had to act like she was high class to get anywhere when she was in High School. But she surprised Kyouya by not saying a word of annoyance, or showing any signs that she was bored. She heatedly replied to all his questions, and he was beginning to think she was having fun.

Which she was. Haruhi had decided instead of grin and bearing the hardships of being high class, she'd just make it a game. No objective but to have fun, and not disappoint the Ootori's. It made her happy that Kyouya was happy about her attitude, which only made her more "Active Haruhi" as Kyouya had said. He was mumbling something under his breath but she had heard "Welcome back Active Haruhi" and she just grinned.

It wasn't like she wasn't having fun, she really was, but she really just wanted to see Kyouya slip. She figured she'd try her best at everything she did and see if finally he'd just give up trying to hide from her. That was her current plan. And it was beginning to show progress. She saw him smiling a lot more.

Not arguing at all, which was unusual for her, she normally had to drag Kaoru out with her to get away, she followed Kyouya around like a puppy. He began to notice but he thought instead of asking, he'd just go with it. Maybe drag her into things he knew she'd never do otherwise, and have some fun with it.

Oddly enough Haruhi was having a bit of fun. She was being pampered, and once she got past that word, it felt really good. Every girl loved a spa day out, and even though it was technically a spa, it felt about as nice as one. She was getting a facial, then her hair done (high-lighted and low lighted) and then she was getting a manicure and a pedicure, and her make up done, all in a few hours. It made her feel like a princess. Which when she thought about it, she kind of was.

After they were finally done, Haruhi came out looking like almost a completely different person. No same person, just more confident. And confidence, on Haruhi, was pretty sexy.

Kyouya's draw dropped when he saw her. No it wasn't that different, but there was a new air to her. She now looked the part, and felt the part. She had the confidence of the high class woman, but still her strength and inner beauty that most high class women didn't hold. Most of the beauty in the High Class world was bought. With Haruhi, the beauty was inside out.

Haruhi grinned, feeling confident. "Like what you see?" She asked him innocently, mocking his earlier choice in words. He nodded absently which just made her all the more confident about her new look. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She made a face and leaned into it, as he kissed her.

"Your go'nna ruin my make-up" She complained, but contradicted herself by just kissing him again. He laughed at the statement and complied. It felt nice not to have his constant mask up, and she knew he had it down. It made her feel accomplished.

"C'mon, I need to show the world your mine." He said as he dragged her to some restaurant nearby. Haruhi just ran behind him, holding his hand and laughing. She felt so free. She wondered if this Kyouya would last. Because she really liked this side of him.

After they had dinner, and they flirted a lot, they were just walking around. France was beautiful, and Haruhi realized just why Tamaki loved it so much. The cobblestone streets and the architecture was just simply beautiful. She voiced this opinion to Kyo, and he just smiled at her.

"Some cheesy comment ran through my mind. Not as beautiful as you Haru," He told her with his million-dollar smirk. It made her smile and hug against him, wondering if this would last. Once they got back to Japan it would probably go back to normal, but Haruhi really hoped it didn't, because this Kyouya was the one she loved. Haruhi didn't see it often, but when she did, those were the times that made all the other times bearable.

Finally after a long while of window shopping, and studying the view of France, they walked into some random expensive looking hotel. Kyouya booked a room and they went upstairs. Kyouya changed in the bathroom while Haruhi stepped behind a screen to change, in case he came out. She looked through the bags he had gotten while she was getting her makeover and saw a nightie thing. She picked it up with a raised eyebrow. The first thought was Perv, but it really was a cute thing. She tried it on and found it fit perfectly, exactly her size.

Haruhi had a sneaky suspicion he had gotten her numbers from the twins, and he had it tailored to her size. It would be something Kyouya would waste money on.

When she put it on though, she felt really, really sexy. She twirled a little bit and felt the lacy fabric. Almost made her shiver how nice she felt in it. When she stepped from behind the screen she found Kyouya sitting on the bed. He looked absently at her and grinned when he saw her.

"Knew it'd be perfect on you." He whispered mostly to himself, but Haruhi had heard it. Made her smile. He motioned for her to go to him, and she complied. "You're beautiful Haruhi, you know that?" He said, mask long out the window. Was this the real Kyouya? If it was, Haruhi sure liked it. She kissed him and then laid back onto the pillows.

Soon enough, she was dead asleep, it really had been a long day.

Kyouya leaned back as well and just laid there thinking.

Today really had been fun. It had been a long time he had done so many random things for fun. In a way Haruhi reminded him of Tamaki, with her just all around happiness. She could turn anything into a bright thing. She didn't do it excessively like Tamaki, but she did it enough to make even what was supposed to be work, fun.

Kyouya would probably do anything if Haruhi asked him to and he wondered if she knew it. Her randomness was so…refreshing, compared to all the people around him's repetitiveness. Made him smile, just thinking about the day. She had dragged him around Paris twice just looking at all the architecture, and the little stores and bakeries. The pure joy in her eyes made his heart wrench.

This might just be interesting. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: This is the rough draft, I'll be reposting it soon after my beta reader goes over it (-Junkie101x.X) but she's being just a little bit slow, so here's my rough draft. I'm currently working on number four for you guys. Love you!**


	4. Kyouya is a Good Guy

**Dear Angel**

Chapter 4: Kyouya Is A _Good_ Guy?

* * *

After their little trip to France it seemed as if Haruhi and Kyouya were closer than ever. **She found out though that her law firm (she had technically got promoted to owning it after the original owner died) was owned by the Ootori family.** That kind of freaked her out a little bit and at first she wondered if that was why Kyouya wanted to marry her, but she forgot about it soon enough.

The two spent mostly every day together, having lunch or dinner together, or both. Sometimes she'd go to his office and cook something for him there, and sometimes he'd go to her office, just to meddle around in her business. It seemed as if they were beginning to become inseparable, they were always talking to each other either texting, or instant messaging, or calling. And when they weren't doing either of those three things, they were either sleeping, or together. To the outside world it seemed completely normal.

But to Kyouya's father, he was starting to wonder just exactly what that girl was capable of doing if she could turn his son into that kind of person. Kyouya woke up earlier, in a better mood, and he was always out with Haruhi, or constantly talking to her or about her. Kyouya all in all was beginning to seem like a good person.

"That girl is good." Was all Yoshio could say when he sat back and thought about Kyouya's mood. He shook his head and continued on with his work.

Ranka (or rather Ryoji since he was putting on a more masculine front for the press) on the other hand was ecstatic. He was always with Fuyumi going over possible wedding plans. He congratulated Kyouya on his score with his daughter, and he nearly quit his job just so he'd have more time with the couple or Fuyumi. Haruhi luckily talked him out of it. But Ranka too had noticed Haruhi's emotional change. She was much more happier talking to him, and something told him it was a lot more real then when she was tired and she gave him her Host smile. This time when she smiled Ranka knew it was for real.

"That boy is good." Was all Ranka could say when he sat back and thought about Haruhi's mood. He shook his head and continued planning, with Fuyumi.

Kaoru was the one planning, designing, and creating Haruhi's wedding dress. Hikaru refused to create the dress for the woman he loved to marry somebody else. Kaoru on the other hand didn't really care either way, but he was getting quite annoyed at Hikaru's sulking. Kaoru had decided if Kyouya made her happy (which was pretty obvious) then he didn't really mind if she married him. The only thing that got him, was that he wasn't sure exactly where Kyouya stood throughout all of this.

Hikaru was mostly jealous. He had loved her first, he had declared his love to her first, he had known even before Tamaki that he had loved Haruhi. And Kyouya was getting her. It made him so angry that he could just throw something. When Haruhi asked him to make the dress of course automatically he had said yes, but then when it was just Kaoru and him, he had told his twin that he refused.

Honey was honestly just happy Haruhi was finally getting married. Unlike the rest of the Host Club, Honey had known the whole time that Haru had harbored feelings for Kyo. He noticed little things like the stolen glances at their dark haired friend. He had noticed her bitter look, and the relieved one too, when Kyo and Tama had graduated. Honey had known the whole time. He were just waiting for the time to pounce on the Ootori, and never found the right time.

Mori was slightly sad, because he had finally gotten used to the idea that he might sort of like Haruhi, and she was getting married to Kyouya. But unlike Hikaru, Mori supported them fully, because he noticed the change in both of his friends. Mori had given up any hope of telling Haruhi that he kind of sort of liked her. Mostly because in a way, he didn't want to be separated from Honey for any reason, and he knew that Haruhi had liked Kyouya, ever since the day he had caught her talking to herself.

Tamaki was a little worse for wear. Éclair had to almost literally drag him out of bed to get him to go out with her on a trip around Paris. She was honestly getting sick of his whining, and was sort of pissed off at him for being so in love with a girl other than herself. Éclair didn't mind all that much at first because she had known Tamaki would never do anything stupid while he was married to her, but man was she pissed when he started sulking around because his, "Darling Daughter" was getting married to someone other than him.

The weather outside was starting to get really warm. It was definitely spring. Haruhi remembered one of the springs she had shared with Kyouya and the Club. It had been wonderful. All the cherry blossoms everywhere. Kyouya decided when they found a house, he wanted to plant a cherry blossom tree in the backyard, or the front. Haruhi never quite understood exactly why though.

Kyouya sighed looking up from his computer. Haruhi was laying down on the couch he had installed in his office for her and when she visited. She had her legs crossed over the edge of the couch and she had a book in her hand. When he glanced at her though, he caught her looking at him. He grinned as she shoved her tongue out at him and he did the same. It was the times like these where he forgot that he was a high class gentleman and he had to keep up appearances. Luckily he never allowed cameras to be installed in the room, and he kept the blinds closed while Haruhi was there, so no one would see his different acts.

Haruhi was just sitting there, waiting for him to finish reading some random book she had pulled off the shelf when she glanced over at him. He sighed and looked at her, catching her staring at him. She giggled to herself and stuck her tongue out at him, making him smile and do the same. It made her make a face and sit up. She was contemplating getting up and going to sit on him, just to annoy him and not to let him finish his work. She ended up deciding to do it and when she sat down on him, he just grabbed her sides and tickled her.

"You know if you keep distracting me like this we'll never get out of here. And as much as I like your companionship, I hate this office." He said when she finally caught his hands. This made her pout vividly.

"Your no fun." She said wistfully, getting up. He grabbed her by the hand, tugged her down and gave her a kiss. Neither of them were sure why they did that even when they weren't in public, but both of them were so accustomed to each other now, that they did those things, just to see each other smile anymore. Haruhi smiled at him, and went back to her book, while he went back to work.

It wasn't too long before he finally finished and they could leave. He looked over at her reading her book, with a peaceful look on her face, he couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. When she looked up at him she grinned at him. They caught each other doing that all the time. It was one of those things, they knew when they were looking at each other. They could sense it.

After making faces at each other they decided to go look at venues again. For the wedding. They'd need a big place, a lot of important people were going to be there. And a few unimportant, as Haruhi pointed out, but Kyouya had counted her friends as important people, which just made Haruhi smile more then she already had been. It was getting out of hand. They both obviously liked each other. Kyouya figured it out mostly because he liked kissing her. If he didn't like her then he wouldn't like kissing her, or being with her so much.

Anyway, while they were looking Haruhi had finally just said, "Okay, I liked the beach idea, why don't we just have it at your family's beach? The one from before." She added nervously, remembering that night all those years ago. In a way she thought that was the night she really knew she was in love with him. He was so noble, sticking up for his best friend the way he did. Maybe is execution was a little unorthodox, but it was Kyouya's way of showing that he cared, about the both of them.

He noticed her look at the mention of the beach. He remembered all too well. That was about where he realized just how beautiful she was. He could remember how she looked in that dress he had told her dad to pack her, and exactly what she smelled like, (but since it was the same as she smelled now it wasn't hard to remember) and exactly how her words sounded to her. Waking him up, confusing him, making him really think for the first time in a long time. He really had to think whenever she talked to him though. Thinking about work an stuff came naturally to him, but whenever Haruhi spoke to him, he really had something to think about.

"Okay, the beach. I'll make sure it's booked." He said not being able to refuse her, and for that matter not wanting to. The look on her face was so serene, that he couldn't drag her around to more possible places. For the most part Fuyumi and Ranka were enjoying the each others company whilst planning Haruhi's dream wedding, but they wanted the couple to pick out a few things here and there. Like the guest list, had to be run by both of them, twice, and the flowers and the colors for everything. And of course the venue. But Haruhi didn't really like being dragged around everywhere for something that would last one day. Sure a day she'd remember her whole life, but still. Only one day.

Kyouya called Fuyumi quickly and told her their choice and said good bye. He never really stayed on the phone longer then necessary whenever Haruhi was around, she notices. She wondered to herself absently if that was all phone calls, or just when she was around. If it was the latter, she'd probably just feel that much more special. Not like she needed another ego boost, hell the man she loved seemed pretty attracted to her. That was an ego boost in itself.

Kyouya on the other hand was beginning to question _her _feelings. He wondered why every time he looked at her, she got this self-conscious look. Or whenever he kissed her, he could feel the heat rise to her face, like it was her first kiss all over again. Then he wondered slightly if it had been her first kiss, the one there in her office, but he didn't ask her, because he didn't want to offend her honestly. He seemed good at doing that. And offending her was the last thing he wanted to do to Haruhi.

When she kissed him, the passion in her told him she either liked him a lot, or even possibly loved him. It was so different then her acts. Although he had been noticing her warming up to him, but for the most part Kyouya brushed that off as her getting used to the idea of spending her life with him.

Mad did it feel good to say that he was going to spend the rest of his life with a great woman such as Haruhi. It was so simple, it was divine. It made him smile through all the crap he had been getting from everyone. Especially Tamaki. The long voicemails with him crying over how Mommy was marrying his only daughter, they were getting really annoying. But it was still worth it to see Haruhi smiling the way she did.

The one thing that had been happening that really stressed him out was something he wasn't telling Haruhi about. He had been receiving letters. Horrible ones, saying things like 'Don't marry that cow, or else.' Which he didn't worry too much about but he did worry slightly when he received one that threatened Haruhi outright. He had his best detectives trying to figure it out, and the only suspect was Tamaki.

And as much as Tamaki might _hate _the fact that Kyouya was marrying Haruhi, he'd never harm her. Not even to get her away from Kyo. Tamaki was depressed, not raged. He was an idiot, but not a total asshole.

Haruhi was starting to suspect something was up. She noticed the way he looked at her while he was working. He was always looking over at her, like he was going to loose her. It made Haruhi's mind do flips and turns, because it didn't make sense, she was marrying him, not up and leaving. She spent her nights trying to figure it out.

The two were sleeping at the new house already, and slowly and steadily moving the couple's things into it. It anything they were having fun. Haruhi made breakfast every morning for him, instead of having the maids do it like he normally did. He didn't notice at first, but he sincerely complimented Haruhi so much more then he ever gave his regards to the cook before. It was beginning to look like a real family.

One morning Haruhi though had decided enough was enough. The wedding was about a month away, and she was beginning to wonder what Kyouya's feelings were, because he kept kissing her in a way that…

Whew.

"Kyouya, I think…" She said suddenly loosing her courage. What would she say? What could_ he_ say? It wasn't like he could ask her to marry him. That was kind of…. Out of the question at the moment.

But what she had said had made Kyouya look up from his newspaper with a curious face. She looked at him and smiled. He rarely ever had that serious face on around her anymore. It was only when other important people were in the room, talking to him. And even then, not much anymore, because it was okay for him to be happy about getting married.

"Haruhi?" He asked when she didn't continue. Haruhi took a long sigh.

"I think we need to talk." She said uneasily, which made him uneasy. Something was wrong.

"I do believe we are talking."

"You know that's not what I mean smartass." She challenged with a small smile.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" He asked, wondering if that was quite the right question to ask her right then.

"Well… What do you see in me?" She mumbled. Kyouya paused moving altogether. What had brought this on?

"Uh- I… Haruhi, I really like you as a woman, and I'm happy with spending the rest of my life with you." She cringed. Wasn't really what she had been looking for. She _wanted _him to say he loved her. Her mask fell into place and she nodded with a fake smile. But Kyouya knew her well enough now. He cursed to himself.

"Haruhi, don't do that." He said getting up and moving closer to her. He was going to embrace her but she stopped him. She shook her head and continued whatever it was she was doing.

"Haruhi…" He said standing there looking at her with sad eyes. What had he said wrong? Did she want to back out? Did she…

"Kyouya, just stop okay? That's fine. At least we'll be able to live with each other." She said bitterly letting the mask slip once again. He sobered up and figured it out.

"You wanted me to say something else didn't you?" He asked looking at her, his eyes staring straight through her. She nodded absently, it didn't matter now if he knew. They were to be married, why would this little thing matter at all?

"What did you want me to say?" He asked her gently trying to give her the room to tell him what was going on in her head.

"Say you love me." Haruhi said with finality.

Kyouya's mouth dropped.

* * *

**A/N:: Yuppers. That's it. Looks like you'll have to wait till next time. Sorry my updates are getting slower, writers block, and school don't mix well. Excuse the mistakes please, as soon as my beta comes back from her leave, I'll go through these and edit them.**


	5. Confession Time

**Dear Angel**

Chapter Five: Confession Time

**Author Note:** Yay! So, unless things go terribly wrong, I'm going to be updating again. I'm putting this up because ChrystleHeart sent me a message saying I needed to post, and she's right. So here shall it be!

* * *

Kyouya's mouth dropped. Love? He was supposed to say he loved her? Kyouya didn't even know what the word l-o-v-e meant, let alone how to say it to her. Worse off, he didn't want to lie to her, he was trying to avoid that. They were to be married for God's sake.

"I-I." He stuttered and right that minute his phone rang. An annoyed look passed over Haruhi's face, but she said nothing. Made no movement to tell him no. He looked at the caller I.D, and saw it was his adviser. What was he supposed to do? Screen the call? It could be important. He reluctantly picked it up.

"What?" He answered harshly, and walked out of the room leaving Haruhi all alone and kind of hurt. _Of course,_ she thought, _what did I expect him to do? Drop everything and tell me he loved me?_ She shook her head and smiled at herself bitterly. Of course not. He was an Ootori. That wasn't possible. And if it was... well she had yet to seen it.

When he returned, he looked even more stressed, and it bugged Haruhi. He sat down and didn't say anything. They rarely talked about work. It just kept things easier. It's not like they ever ran out of things to talk about. But still, the silence that filled the room right that second, and the look on his face, combined bugged Haruhi. It was a look she never got used to, and never wanted to. Walking around to the back of his chair, she began to rub his back, like she did for Ranka when he got back from work some nights.

"Don't worry about it, it was mostly just a thought that was in my head," She said, and he relaxed a little bit. Somewhere in her, Haruhi hoped it was just because he wasn't ready to admit it yet, but she learned a long time, hope wasn't always enough.

_What do I say to her? I like her. I like spending time with her. I get a horrible feeling when Tamaki's around. I feel all around better when she's around, but what is love? Is it the sick feeling I get when I think even for a second that something's wrong? How do I know if I love her? I've never loved anyone. Not since Mother. _The thought stopped him and he just sat there for a little longer. He couldn't lie to her. He had feelings for her. Lust, yes. Like, definitely. Love, he had no idea.

He turned around to face her. "Haruhi, my whole life, it's been school, school, school. Or work, work, work. I've never done things that didn't hold merit to me in some way, like you told me that night at the beach. When your around, it's like that doesn't have to be true. With you, its so easy. Being with you is as easy as breathing. I don't want to leave your side, and I feel almost...jealous when other men are able to see you in a sense that I feel even I don't deserve to see you. But I don't know if I love you. I don't know what love is, to be honest." He said, and held her hands to say.

Her eyes were burning. He had told her all the things she had wanted to hear, except the one she wasn't sure she'd ever hear from him. He was completely honest with her, and she couldn't be mad at that. All she could do was stand there and try to keep her tear ducts from leaking. The mask couldn't help her now. Masks were long out the window.

The tears came down, and she tried to walk away. Kyouya grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. He wasn't positive he was doing this right, but he wasn't going to let her go in pain. Not because of what he said. He knew he hadn't said something wrong, but he also knew it wasn't what she needed to hear. What she did need to hear, was, "If it helps, I think I do." He spoke to her, holding her tight. She fit perfectly under his chin.

Kyouya felt wrong. No, maybe wrong is the wrong word to describe the feeling he had. Out of place maybe? It was like everything inside of him was having to break down, and build back up. Like everything had to re-form from scratch.

Haruhi felt wrong, crying in front of him. It broke all those walls she built up all those years ago. It tore the mask to shreds. The Shadow King's teachings failed her that moment. If she opened her mouth she'd spill everything that she had kept inside for seven years. It had been two months since he asked her to marry her. And two minutes since he had told her that he might love her. She was quiet. She wasn't sure if she was ready to spill her secret.

But of course, she did. Confession time. "You think you do. I've known I have since that night. Before it was, stolen glances. Simple things as standing next to you when no one would notice. After that it was like, I envied every girl you served, and wished I looked like a girl, and could be in their place.

"After you left, I sat there for minutes. The lightening frightened me and Tamaki had come to the rescue, but I wished it was you. I thought it was at first, I was so scared I didn't even hear who's voice it was, I thought maybe you had come back. But there was Tamaki. And he held me. And after that I tried to like him. Tried to maybe love him. I tried so hard, for you, for him, and for my own sanity. But the relief I felt when you both graduated, told me I'd never love him like I do you."

Kyouya's eyes had widened. She was still facing his chest, not looking at his face, but studying his clothes. She had loved him, for seven years? And he never guessed? Kyouya was the brains of the operation, and he never once noticed, that one of his closest friends, was in love with him. Maybe because, though he'd never admit it back then, he did the same thing. He stood close to her, when he could without her noticing. Or glance at her, while she was working, and hope others thought it was just an assessment. But he never "assessed" other club members. Just her.

And god, when they put that wig on her, for the dance. He thought he'd slip. Or for her date with Hikaru, he instantly felt jealous. But for the clubs sake, he helped with it.

For a while, they said nothing. Finally Haruhi's crying stopped, and she looked up. Her eyes were red, and her hair was kind of messed up, but she still looked beautiful to him. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice." Was all he said. And he was. But there wasn't much else to say. She knew how he felt, and maybe one day, he'd realize he loved her, for sure. Right that second, he didn't know what to say. "How about, I take the day off, and we go to the beach. 'Scout out the wedding scene?'" he asked her, and she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm gonna get you in trouble." She told him, and he just smiled.

* * *

A couple hours later they were looking out at the ocean. Laying down next to each other, looking at the same scene they had almost seven years ago. Haruhi's first time to a real beach. It was by far, still the most beautiful beach she had ever seen, now that she had seen more than one. And she couldn't wait for the sun to set, because on that beach, with her fiance, watching the most beautiful sight ever, would be a wonderful thing in Haruhi's mind.

When the sun finally started going down, the two stood there, arms around each other watching the sight. Just as it was about to go below the horizon, Kyouya cleared his throat, making her look at him. He got down on one knee and took Haruhi's hand.

"I think this is kind of late. Since you've already said yes, but I think this should have been the real way of doing it." He grinned, and Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Haruhi Fujioka. I promise to love you, and be there for you, through everything that life may throw at us. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

The only reason Haruhi couldn't say yes, was because she was in shock. He said love. He said he loved her. The only thing Haruhi felt like doing, right that second was jumping for joy. After a moment, and a distressed look from Kyouya she grinned, and said, "Yes of course stupid." to which he grinned.

When they got back to the room, after eating and laughing, and shoving food into each others faces, Haruhi checked her phone.

Missed call: Tamaki

Missed call: Tamaki

Missed call: Tamaki

Missed call: Tamaki

She closed her phone before Kyouya could see it and decided she'd call him in the morning. She opened it back up to the menu and turned it to silent, not wanting to bother Kyouya at any time during the night that Tamaki might call.

As she drifted to sleep, she wondered what had been so important that Tamaki had to call her four times.

* * *

"Haruhi, I don't want you to marry Kyouya." Tamaki said the moment he picked up. Kyouya was still sleeping, and Haruhi was on the balcony.

"What if it had been someone else that had called, like Kyouya for example?" Was what she wanted to say, but she didn't. He'd just say something about caller I.D, which he probably hadn't actually checked. With his luck, he'd probably said that same sentence to someone else who had called him. Or multiple other people. The thought almost

She had a choice to make. Tell Tamaki it had all been a lie, her feelings for him, or pretend she's doing it for Kyouya's benefit.

Choices, choices.

"Tamaki, it's not like you can do anything. Your in France, married to Eclair. For once in your life, let someone else take the spot light. I love Kyouya, and even if it's just for his fathers sake, he asked me to be wed to him, and I said yes. I don't go back on my word, and you of all people know that." She said to him in a strained voice.

Silence filled the void for a little while.

"He doesn't love you. He never will. If he says it, he's lying. I've known him since middle school. He doesn't even know what the word love is. Just remember that." He said, and disconnected the call.

Haruhi sighed and glared at the phone. Kyouya silently hugged her from behind, and she jumped a little. She sighed again and turned around in his arms, nestled herself into his chest. What was she going to do?


End file.
